tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth's Big Brother 1
Sethhhh's Big Brother 1 is the upcoming premiere season of Sethhhh's Big Brother. It will be the first full season for the series, after the initial pilot season was cancelled due to personal reasons. The series is slated to last between 60-80 days, similar to the length of a normal Big Brother season. In total, 12 HouseGuests are competing to win the series. This season featured the "Bounty" twist, in which one HouseGuest each week has a bounty on them, and saving them or evicting them can result in immunity the following week for a HouseGuest. Production The series originally premiered in October of 2012, and was slated to last for 30 days. Due to personal issues with Seth, the series was cancelled on Day 6. Though Seth was unsure of whether to begin a new series or not, he eventually decided to. Auditions for the series began on November 15, with the cast being selected on November 20. The game is currently slated to begin on November 23. Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House and will be intereviewed by Seth, who hosts the series. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. HouseGuests In total, 12 HouseGuests will be competing to win the series. Those selected will be informed shortly before the season premiere. Summary The series is slated to begin on November 23, 2012. The day before the series began, a poll featuring the original 12 HouseGuests opened, though the reason for the poll is unknown. During the season premiere, the HouseGuests learned of the "Bounty Twist", in which each week one HouseGuest would have a bounty marked. If the HoH nominates and evicts the bounty, they earn immunity the following week. If the PoV holder saves the bounty, they earn immunity the following week. The Bounty for the first week was Hannah. During the first HoH competition, "Who's In Charge?", Andrew became the first HoH of the season. Voting history Notes External links Group Site Category:Sethhhh's Big Brother